


[podfic] The Serpent's Mask

by Annapods



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Birthday Podfic, Enemies to Allies, Identity Porn, M/M, POV Laurent, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 08:21:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12907983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods
Summary: In the center of the room is a steel surgical table, upon which Laurent’s new minion is spread out and shackled. He’s shirtless, revealing a sweat-sheened expanse of olive skin, and Laurent’s first impression is, Oh my god, are those abs even real?His second is, Oh, fuck, fuck, fuck.Written byShadow_lover.





	[podfic] The Serpent's Mask

**Author's Note:**

  * For [marianas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marianas/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Serpent's Mask](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8880145) by [shadow_lover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadow_lover/pseuds/shadow_lover). 



 

**Streaming and download:** dropbox ([mp3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/727beu30xjbbvch/%5BCaptive%20Prince%5D%20The%20Serpent%27s%20Mask.mp3?dl=0))

 

**Contact me:**[twitter](https://twitter.com/iamapodperson) \- [tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/) \- [dreamwidth](https://annapods.dreamwidth.org/) \- email (annabelle.myrt@gmail.com)

 

**Notes:** this was recorded for Marianas' birthday. Happy birthday!

Thanks to Shadow_lover for giving me permission to podfic their work!

 


End file.
